


Lagoon #호우

by 230cm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hozi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/230cm/pseuds/230cm
Summary: *清水
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	Lagoon #호우

Lagoon

1980s 

你，就像一個平靜的湖，而我，就像湖中間那潭潟湖，我拼命想要流到外面，與湖水成為一體，但始終還是無法跨越那道沙子與石頭築成的牆。

但那個男人說。

愛甚麼人，怎麼去愛，是自己的事，不要因為害怕別人的眼光而抗拒愛。我們的一生，就只有這麼短的時間去愛一個人。

權順榮。  
我喜歡你。  
我愛你。

李知勳，我愛你，抱歉讓你久等了。

-

1.

“小勳，過來跟你介紹一下，這位是爸爸的一位學生，叫權順榮。”李知勳的爸爸把李知勳喊過來，向他介紹他最得意的學生。

李知勳的爸爸叫做李允仁，是名音樂老師，在荷蘭的一所大學裏任教，而權順榮就是他其中一個學生，卻是唯一一個令他得意的學生。

“我是權順榮。”權順榮向李知勳點頭示意。

“呃⋯你好，我是李知勳。”李知勳的性格天生就是較內向，很少主動和別人說話，身邊就只有數個朋友，比起與別人交往聊天，他更喜歡跳舞和唱歌。

見李允仁開始與權順榮聊起一些他聽不懂的東西，李知勳就自顧自坐在一旁看起書來，總感覺有一股清新的花果味充斥著自己的鼻腔，味道不甜不膩，很舒適亦很令人放鬆。

李知勳看了一眼權順榮，心想可能在平行時空裏的另一個李知勳是愉快的與權順榮進行對話中，但顯然地，這一個李知勳並不是。

接近晚上時分，李知勳的媽媽喊他們去吃飯，此時李知勳才願意把書本合起來。也許他的生命就真的只剩下書本為好友，跳舞唱歌為興趣，但這種枯燥乏味的生活對於李知勳來說，卻是最舒適的生活。

坐在李知勳對面的權順榮彷佛比他更像這裏的主人，身穿輕便的衣服，與李知勳的父母正愉快的聊著天，這更令李知勳覺得自己是可有可無的存在。

吃了幾口飯，李知勳就放下碗筷，掉下一句“我有點不舒服”就回房間了。躺在床上側頭看著窗外的月亮，聽著樓下的歡笑聲，迷迷糊糊的睡覺了。

醒來的時候是凌晨三時，因為剛才沒有洗澡就睡覺了，現在這樣醒來更覺得身體黏黏的，在衣櫥隨手拿了一套睡衣便進去浴室洗澡了。

洗澡後，李知勳只感覺現在清醒的很，突然就有了想跳舞的意欲，打開房門，打算輕手輕腳的走到三樓的跳舞間時，卻被一把陌生的聲音嚇到了。那人似乎好像對於自己的突然說話令李知勳感到驚嚇而覺得不好意思。

“抱歉，我沒打算嚇你的。”

聽著聽著，李知勳總算知道這個人是誰了，是權順榮，對於他的出現，李知勳是感到有點驚訝又有點興奮。

“沒事。”

李知勳現在只想到跳舞間瘋狂的跳舞，直至疲倦，直至天亮，因此他正打算無視權順榮向自己投來的視線繼續前往跳舞間時，被喊停了腳步。

“李知勳？”

“我睡不著，能陪我聊個天嗎？”

對於和初次見面的人聊天，李知勳內心是拒絕的，他不認為能和這個人有多少話題，但他也不好意思的把人扔在這離開，畢竟對方是父親的學生。

李知勳小心翼翼的向權順榮問道。

“要跟我到跳舞間嗎？”

聽到對方一下的輕笑聲，李知勳難得的沒有感到煩燥。

“好啊。”

這也是李知勳第一次在外人面前跳舞，就連他的父母也只看過幾次而已，李知勳不知道為什麼自己會願意在權順榮面前跳舞，也許，這個人是特別的。

李知勳是少數跳現代舞的男生，因為從小就學跳舞的關係，他的柔軟度又是極其的好，筋骨甚至比女生還要柔軟。

連續跳了好幾首歌，李知勳已經開始流汗了，拿了瓶水坐在權順榮旁邊，跳舞間靜得只剩下李知勳急速的氣喘聲和權順榮平穩的呼吸聲。

“你跳舞很好看。”

“謝謝。”

倆人又陷入了一片沉靜之中，李知勳也不好意思繼續跳舞，他向權順榮提出了一個邀請，邀請他一起吃一個於日昇前時份的早餐。

05:00a.m.

倆人都廚房裏弄了好一陣子才煮好兩份早餐，兩顆雞蛋，兩碗麵線，兩杯美式咖啡。一個美好的清晨由一杯美式咖啡開始，話是這麼說沒錯，但李知勳就不太認為，不過這已經是後話。

“順榮？”李知勳小心翼翼的喊道。

李知勳得知權順榮與自己是一樣年紀的時候確實感到驚訝，面前這個人的樣子看似比自己穩重得多，雖然總是一副慵懶的樣子，但會在該認真時認真，沒事幹的時候稍微懶惰一下，也許也就是他的魅力所在。

“像你這樣唸音樂的人應該會很多女生喜歡啊。”

“沒有啊，我很平凡而已。”

說謊，如果我和你同一所大學，我肯定會奮不顧身的追求你。

只是如果。

再次陷入了一片沉靜之中，倆人的早餐完畢後，權順榮主動的把碗碟都清洗乾淨，李知勳就一直靜靜的坐在一旁看著他。

洗完碗的權順榮走到鋼琴前坐下，轉身向李知勳說道。

“坐過來。”

是不容別人拒絕的問題，李知勳踢著涼鞋走到鋼琴旁，又拉過一張椅子，就在權順榮身旁位置坐下來。

權順榮骨節分明的手指，在琴鍵上興快的跳動著，配搭著穿過窗簾的風，是帶有著春天的氣息，彷彿空氣中又飄散著一股花果味。

李知勳在這舒適的情況下，睡意侵襲，漸漸的，視線變得模糊，一頭靠在權順榮的肩膊上睡著了。權順榮停下手上的動作，緩緩的把李知勳的頭矯正好，使他睡得更舒服。

這春天，好像會盛開一片繁花呢。

“哎哎，順榮你怎麼在這，還有小勳？”李允仁習慣了早上去跑步，誰料竟看到了這稀奇的事。

權順榮象徵式的對李允仁笑了笑，把手指放在唇上，示意李允仁應把音量調整，以免吵醒李知勳。李允仁見狀，難得露出一副欣慰的笑容，拿起毛巾準備到外面跑步。

李知勳的睫毛一抖一抖的，像是睡得極其不安穩，權順榮伸出手，輕輕的在李知勳頭髮上掃了數下，小孩兒果真安穩下來。

“原來是個小寶寶啊。”

李知勳醒來的時候已在自己的房間裏，而他的隔壁正正就是權順榮的房間，倆人的房間之間有一扇門能直接到達對方的房間，李知勳甚至能透過那扇門聽到權順榮微弱的說話聲音。

“這個假期完結前一星期便會回去了。”

“別擔心我，李教授一家人都對我很好。”

“嗯，有空會打電話給你。”

是誰？李知勳腦海裏萌出了此疑問，電話裏頭是誰，母親？父親？還是⋯女朋友？是的，像權順榮這麼優秀的人沒有女朋友才奇怪。

李知勳在書櫃隨手拿起了本書看，半躺在床上，利用從窗簾透進來的光看書本，但門口傳來的敲門聲令他不得不打斷看書的思緒。

“進來吧，門沒鎖。”

是權順榮。

權順榮進來後先在書櫃前站了一會，上面有好幾張沒有標記名字的CD，又看了看牆上那幾幅李知勳自己畫的畫，最後才把視線看去李知勳。

“你進入不會是因為覺得無聊所以想到我這看一下畫吧？”李知勳放下手上的書，嫌棄的說道。

“當然不是。”

“我進來是想邀請你，跟我一起到市集逛一下。”

權順榮走到床前，向李知勳伸出手。

“May I?”

“Sure.”

李父李母為權順榮和李知勳能一起融洽相處的這件事而感到欣慰，一方面是因為李知勳頭一次願意和剛認識不久的人獨處，另一方面是李知勳顯然地笑容多了不少。

由於李家就只有李知勳這麼一個孩子，自行車也就只有一輛，權順榮看了一眼李知勳瘦弱的身板，自顧自擔當起騎車的職責，李知勳也在別無選擇下坐到後座。

“抱著我。”權順榮說道。

“啊？”

權順榮直接拉過李知勳的手圈著自己的腰，讓他別這麼容易掉下去，自行車緩慢的前進，春風輕輕的撫摸著李知勳的臉頰，感到温暖，亦感到曖昧的氣息。

“順榮啊，那個⋯你有女朋友嗎？”

甚至李知勳也不知道自己為什麼會突然向權順榮問這些問題，大概是出於好奇，別無其他想法。

“沒有。”

也不知為何，就是感覺到有一點點的開心，對於他沒女朋友這件事上，不過沒有女朋友不代表沒有男朋友，沒有伴侶也不代表沒有喜歡的人，這該死的喜悅就不能再成熟一點嗎？

李知勳被自己愚蠢的想法嚇呆了，這是什麼回事啊⋯他只是，父親的其中一個學生而已，也只是，一個暫住在李家的人而已，是不重要的一個人。

權順榮把自行車停泊在市集外，因為是假日，有不少人都在市集裏閒逛，權順榮看到此情形不禁皺起了好看的眉頭，還沒等他反應，權順榮便自然的握住了李知勳的手走進了市集。

李知勳發誓，如果他是女生，肯定會喜歡上權順榮，但他推斷錯誤了，就算他是男生，只要對方是權順榮，他也會毫不保留的喜歡他，皆因那人是權順榮。

市集分劃了三個區域，第一個區域主要是賣一些小吃，而第二個區域是賣衣飾，第三個區域便是賣一些小飾品和小擺設。

“要吃嗎？”權順榮指著雪糕向李知勳問道，後者搖搖頭示意。

“那我自己吃。”

權順榮買了一球小雪糕，用湯匙挖著吃，李知勳突然感覺到嘴唇有一陣涼意，權順榮挖了一口雪糕貼近他的嘴邊。

“什麼味道？”

“像你的味道。”

什麼啊⋯

李知勳耳朵氾起了紅，一臉嫌棄的吃下了雪糕，是牛奶味，哪是他的味道，真會撩。權順榮的心情好像更開朗了，可能是因為剛逗完小孩兒吧，他自己也不清楚那莫名的喜悅是從何來。

一直逛到黃昏，權順榮和李知勳倆人也買了不少東西，權順榮把東西全都放在自行車上的籃子裏後就騎上自行車，載著李知勳踏上回家的路程。

道道金光映照著海面，吸引著李知勳的目光，他拉了拉權順榮的衣擺，輕聲的在他耳邊說道：“我想去一趟沙灘，想看日落。”

權順榮順著他意，抄了條小徑，轉彎便到了沙灘，李知勳興奮的拉著權順榮走到海邊，海浪輕輕的拍打著他們的雙腳，冰涼的海水舒緩著走了一天的路帶來的疲倦感。

李知勳突然有了玩意，推了一下權順榮，後者在失去平衡的時候拉了一把李知勳，倆人就雙雙掉進水中，也不知道是誰先笑，只知道當李知勳笑累了就趴在權順榮身上。

有一瞬間，希望時間能停止。

2.

權順榮凝望著李知勳的雙眼，突然吻上了，李知勳感到有點驚慌，但卻沒有推開他，權順榮輕輕咬著李知勳的下唇，後者頓了一下，伸出雙手圍著對方的脖子，加深了這個吻。

好像吻了好長的一段時間，直至倆人的身體也感到涼意才願意分開，穿著濕透的衣服回家，李父李母嚇得立刻拿出毛巾把倆人包得密實的，又到浴室放熱水讓倆人泡暖身子。

倆人只圍了一條毛巾遮掩下體，因蒸氣的濕熱，李知勳的皮膚變得粉紅色的，倆人一起坐在浴缸裏顯然有點擠迫，皮膚之間的觸碰更最在所難免的。

不清楚那個吻是有著甚麼意思，好奇？好玩？還是⋯有那麼一點點的好感？李知勳沒有問道，權順榮也沒有說話，倆人就像回到最初見面時的尷尬。

李知勳站起來大步跨出浴缸，拿起乾淨的衣服往自己身上套，毫不顧忌的在權順榮面前換衣服。李知勳背向著權順榮，上身的衣服剛好蓋著屁股，稍稍彎腰把內褲和睡褲都穿上，正準備開門出去的時候，權順榮喊停了他。

“知勳。”

“我喜歡你。”

李知勳聽到後輕笑了一聲，轉頭看著權順榮說道：“喜歡我？才認識多久就說喜歡我，你除了知道我叫李知勳之外還知道甚麼？年齡？如果不了解我就請別衝口而出一句「喜歡我」。”

沒等權順榮回應，李知勳已走出浴室。其實他也不知道為什麼自己要這樣講，但事實真的是他們認識對方的第二天而已，僅僅知道對方的名字，年齡和喜好，對於其他的事，甚麼也不知道。

四人坐在飯桌前吃著飯，李父李母也不解這倆人眀明早上才一起出去玩，為什麼晚上回來就不說話了，是在鬧脾氣呢。

李知勳草草解決了晚飯便回了自己的房間，坐在書桌前，翻開了一本書，是一本尼采的書。

李知勳輕輕撫摸著書本上的字，然後把其中一句說話讀了一遍。

有時候你可能會不明白書本上所寫的字，所表達的話是甚麼意思，但只要讀上一次兩次，就會慢慢明白。

“我們走得太快，是該停下來等等自己的靈魂了。”

不能說這副身軀沒有靈魂，因為作為這副身軀的主人是清楚感受到一切的情感，情緒，感受，若要停下腳步等待靈魂跟上自己的步伐，豈不是一件可笑的事？從來也是靈魂牽引著人類的身軀。

“尼采嗎？我也看過一兩本他寫的書。”

李知勳轉頭看著莫名出現在自己房間的權順榮，不禁感到不知所措，又不禁從心底裏感歎權順榮的臉皮到底有多厚。對面的那個男人可是剛剛被你表白完的人，而且也是剛剛拒絕你的人。

“我不太記得是否有番話是這樣說。”

“人可以控制行為，卻不能約束感情，因為感情是變化無常的。”

權順榮似乎知道李知勳對他的話感到不解，也沒有理會對方會否因他接下來的舉動而感到不滿，就直接坐在他的床上，四目交接。

果然，從李知勳眼中感受到清澀的味道。

權順榮低頭看著自己的腳趾尖，然後說道：“之所以會有一見鍾情的感覺，大概是因為能從你身上感到同類的氣息，像⋯同性相吸？”

“第一眼看到你，感覺很特別，你很安靜。第一次與你單獨相處，看到你跳舞而被撩起的衣擺，那纖幼的細腰，堪稱苗條的身材，作為男人，確實被迷惑。第一次聽你喊我的名字，帶著疑惑的語氣，心瓣像是被人輕輕挑逗了一下，後來你用充滿奶音的聲線一下一下叫著我的名字，還是我頭一次認為權順榮這名字是好聽。很多的第一次⋯也令我為你著迷。”

“然而，這才是我們認識的第二天。”

“明白你會覺得我很輕率，所以我只告訴你我對你的感情，讓你知道你也是個值得被珍愛的人，至於在一起這件事，待你喜歡上我的時候就作打算也不遲。”

李知勳低著頭，泛紅的耳尖已出賣了他。

權順榮温柔的摸了幾下李知勳的頭，柔順的頭髮乖乖的貼在李知勳的前額，他嘴角微微上揚，然後說道：“好好休息，明天見。”

聽到關門的聲音，李知勳整個人仍處於內心激動的狀態，太撩了不行了，這個男人是有毒吧，真的是一見⋯鍾情⋯？

“啊不管了！”

把書隨手一扔，走到書桌前拿起了一本日記本。

26/03/1982

夏天。

市集。

雪糕。

海灘。

尼采。

你。

李知勳在日記本上寫了四樣東西，兩個人，但並沒有說明到那個「你」代表誰，然而，那個「你」除了他以外絕無他人。

晚安。好夢。

3.

權順榮已住進李家一個星期多，倆人總是形影不離，但李知勳清楚感受到就算倆人表面上有多友好，都好像有一道屏障阻隔著他們。

那道屏障不就是友情以上，戀人未滿嗎？

權順榮沒有強迫他，李知勳也裝作若無其事，但其實在每一個深夜，李知勳都在糾結同一件事，主人公正正就是與自己房間相隔一扇門的權順榮。

無可否認的是，李知勳對權順榮抱有好感，倆人是互相有意思的，只是李知勳始終認為倆人認識的時間太短，難以建立一個信任聯繫在他們之間，他需要更多的時間。

四月三日的一大早，權順榮便跟著李允仁到市區的一所大學進行分享會，李知勳醒來的時候就只有李母一個人坐在客廳裏看書。

“媽，早安。”

低頭在對方的左右臉上各吻一個，然後隨手拿起了本書躺在沙發上，頭枕在母親的大腿，依這姿勢看書。

“會看壞眼睛的。”

李知勳聽到母親的話，把書合上放在自己的小腹上。四月的天氣不太熱，有微風從窗户吹進來，又是一股花果味，但不是那人身上帶有清新的花果味，頓時感到嫌棄。

“勳勳啊。”

李母放下書本在一旁，手輕輕的撫摸著李知勳的碎髮，很柔順，就像他的本性，也是温温純純的。他外表一幅強悍的樣子，其實只是不想讓自己受到不必要的傷害。

“喜歡他嗎？”

李知勳沒料到母親會這樣問他，心情有點急切，就像自己藏起來的秘密被發現了似的。

李母看到李知勳不知所措的樣子，不禁失笑，但沒有停止撫摸他的頭髮，反而接著說下去。

“喜歡就要爭取啊。”

喜歡就要爭取啊。

是啊，我在糾結甚麼？李知勳這麼想著。本以為權順榮有女朋友，所以不敢有奢望，自己在一次的衝口而出中得知權順榮沒有女朋友，放下了心頭大石，但當權順榮向自己表白時，卻又退縮了。

明明自己也清楚知道，權順榮是這麼優秀的一個男生，怎會單戀一枝花，難得他願意踏出第一步，為何自己不接受他，難道真的要看著他離開自己才懂得後悔嗎？既然自己也不是不喜歡他，為什麼不嘗試一下？

喜歡就要爭取啊。

屋裏的電話突然響起了，奇跡地，對方是找李知勳的。

𣎴一會兒，一個樣子清秀的男生便在李知勳家出現了。

“勝澈啊，好久不見，阿姨去弄一些點心給你和勳勳吃，你們先去房間聊一下吧，待會就可以吃。”

李知勳把崔勝澈帶到自己房間，倆人像是回到小時候，喜歡窩在被子裏聊天，無所不談，就連隔壁王阿姨的兒子走路跌倒也可以成一個話題。

“知勳啊，我和淨漢在一起了。”

“幸福嗎？”李知勳問道。

“當然幸福，怎會不幸福，我們是以結婚為前提交往，也會見了雙方家長，難得的得到他們的同意和祝福，你說，我怎會不幸福？”崔勝澈說話的時候雙眼充斥著甜蜜，李知勳不禁看失神了。

與權順榮在一起時，我也是這樣的嗎？

“知勳，你最近怎麼樣？”

崔勝澈可能感覺到李知勳有點漫不經心的樣子，以為他對這話題感到沉悶，所以不好意思的摸了下自己的鼻子，想要轉換一下話題。

“喜歡一個人是怎樣？”

崔勝澈的腦子有點轉不過來，怎麼覺得李知勳好像想問自己一些關於「愛情」的話題，難道⋯？有心上人了？

“我也不太清楚⋯以我自身為例，我喜歡淨漢，當然也很愛他，喜歡他的時候我感覺就是⋯我會因為他受傷而擔憂，同時我亦會因為他高興而欣慰，縱然我是不知道他為什麼會高興啦哈哈。後來我有了私心，我會經常想與他待在一起，就我們倆個人，不想有其他人打擾。再之後的感覺我也說不清了，就是肯定我喜歡他，有種非他不可的感覺。”

李知勳的低頭沉思，引起了崔勝澈的好奇心。

“是有喜歡的人嗎？”

“大概吧⋯我也不清楚所以才問你。”

崔勝澈沒有答話，但李知勳已經接受到他的眼神，示意他繼續說下去。

“我一開始就覺得這個人很特別，他的樣子，他的聲音，總在我腦海裏浮現出來。他那眼尾向上翹的笑眼，他那超人的才華，總使我為他著迷。”

李知勳停頓了一下，又繼續說下去，眼神在不經意間已變得温柔又帶著甜蜜。

“他總有一些輕微的舉動令我温暖得很。”

“這叫喜歡嗎？那我喜歡他煮早餐給我吃，我喜歡他帶我四處去，我喜歡他彈鋼琴時認真的模樣，我喜歡被他小心翼翼的呵護，我甚至喜歡他吻我時那緊閉的雙眼，感覺即使閉上眼睛但也感受到他對我的感情已傾溢出來。”

“那你們現在是甚麼關係？”

崔勝澈本以為是李知勳搞不清楚自己對那個人的感情，可聽著聽著就越是奇怪，明明他描述的一切也充分顯現出他是喜歡那個人，還吻上了，但怎麼又好像不是一回事？

“已親吻的好朋友？互相看過對方半裸體的關係？”

“甚麼鬼啊？”

李知勳一陣苦笑，被崔勝澈取笑也是在所難免的事，畢竟這真的是奇怪得很。

“我作為一個旁觀者，你是喜歡他，他也喜歡你，所以你們是因為甚麼原因而不一起？”

“我覺得，相識時間太短，我還沒完全了解他。”

崔勝澈聽到後反了一個白眼，有一股無力感從腳底傳到身體各部位。

“這不是一個原因，跟他一起吧李知勳。”

4.

李知勳剛想回答的時候，門外就傳來敲門的聲音，隨後李母把做好的點心端給他們，然後對崔勝澈眨了下眼睛，後者瞬間明白，倆人在李知勳看不到的視線範圍，嘴角上揚扯起了一個壞笑。

倆人吃過點心後，躺在床上剛有點睡意就聽到李允仁車子停泊的聲音，李知勳一下驚醒，坐直了身子，崔勝澈一臉疑惑的看著他。

李知勳有一種感覺，與崔勝澈躺在床上，然後聽到他們回來的聲音，像是要捉奸在床。

崔勝澈看到李知勳這反應，好像猜到了一些，李母認識那個男生，而李知勳最近也一直在家，那個男生會彈琴給李知勳聽，李知勳父親是名音樂教授，所以那個男生是李知勳父親的學生，而且還在他們家住下來了。

聽到門外有一陣腳步聲，然後隔壁的房門大概是被打開了。

哦？原來就住在隔壁。

崔勝澈咳了兩下，清清嗓子，然後大聲說道：“知勳啊，我們都這麼久沒有見面了，是不是要幹點甚麼？”

李知勳聽到後明顯一嚇，這麼噯昧的說話是甚麼回事，瞪了崔勝澈一眼，然後隨手拿了一個枕頭扔在他臉上。

“我靠李知勳，我是靠臉吃飯的！”

“你看似靠臉皮吃飯比較穩妥點，畢竟你臉皮這麼厚。”

話落李知勳想要下樓去，卻一打開門就看到權順榮了。

“啊⋯你回來了啊⋯他是我朋友，叫崔勝澈。”李知勳指了指在他房間裏的崔勝澈。

崔勝澈看到權順榮出現在房門前，瞬間走到李知勳身邊，把手放在他肩膀上，一副很親密的樣子。

“你好，我叫崔勝澈，是李知勳的男⋯”

李知勳的手肘一下撞向崔勝澈的腹部，後者痛苦的捂著肚子。

“男性朋友！”李知勳說道。

李知勳沒有理會崔勝澈如何痛苦的捂著肚子亂叫一通，只想趕快帶權順榮離開現場，權順榮看著李知勳焦急又苦惱的表情，便知道他在擔心自己會誤會他和崔勝澈的關係。

突然有了一些想打趣李知勳的念頭。

權順榮在李知勳看不到的角度偷笑了一下，然後變回目無表情的樣子走向自己的房間，李知勳看到權順榮這反應，連忙跟著他走到他的房間。

“你跟著我幹嘛。”權順榮冷漠的語氣是李知勳從沒聽過的，頓時感到委屈，眼睛紅了一個圈，但權順榮並沒看到。

“怎麼不去關心一下你的男性朋友，是我打擾了你們幹好事的興致嗎？”

權順榮依然沒有看過李知勳一眼，也沒有聽到他的回答，心想這孩子肯定被嚇壞了，想反駁跟解釋但又不敢吧。

然後偷偷看了李知勳一眼，發現那孩子正低頭用指甲掐著自己手背上的肉，牙齒緊緊咬著下唇，眼淚一滴一滴的滴在地板上。

這回被嚇壞的是權順榮並不是李知勳。

“怎⋯怎麼了？別哭啊知勳。”

“怎麼先哭的是你不是我，我才是看著你和另一個男生親密的人啊⋯”

“行行行我錯了，我不該說這些話，你別哭了。”

話落權順榮把李知勳抱在懷裹，誰料他哭得更厲害了，權順榮還以為是因為自己抱他而哭，剛想放手就被李知勳緊緊抱住腰部，頭埋在他的胸膛。

“你⋯你不⋯相信我⋯我⋯生生⋯氣了⋯嗚⋯”

權順榮勉強聽到李知勳的話，大概知道李知勳哭的原因是因為自己不相信他跟崔勝澈之間是沒有關係，心情突然變得很好。

輕輕的拍打著他的後背，安撫他的情緒，聽著他罵自己也感覺很開心。

“大壞蛋權順榮⋯”

“權順榮是笨蛋⋯”

懷裏的人沒了聲音，權順榮低頭一看，發現李知勳用那水汪汪的眼睛看著他。

真誘人。

權順榮別開視線不看他，但鎖骨上那又癢又痛的感覺使他不得不看看李知勳在幹嘛。

李知勳咬了一下權順榮的鎖骨，然後又用舌頭舔了一下剛被他咬過的位置，還一直看著權順榮。

“我喜歡你權順榮。”

“你想跟我在一起嗎？”

權順榮收緊放在李知勳腰部的手，使他更貼近自己。

“我想和你在一起，我喜歡你李知勳，我愛你。”

李知勳仰起頭主動親吻權順榮，後者抽出右手扶在李知勳的後腦，加深了這個吻。

直到倆人也呼吸不了才願意分開，李知勳臨走前拉了拉權順榮的衣擺，用口形跟他說「今晚想跟你睡」。

該死的，真是一隻磨人的小妖精。

5.

晚飯後，崔勝澈就被尹淨漢接回家了，李知勳一家人也非常祝福他們倆，還說有空要帶上尹淨漢來家裏吃個飯。

一樓的李允仁和李母早早就關燈睡覺了，而在二樓的李知勳在看到權順榮進去浴室洗澡後便偷偷摸摸的走到他的房間。

在五個小時之前，倆人還在這裏甜蜜的表白，在五個小時之後，李知勳身穿白色恤衫，下身只穿了一條貼身內褲，躺在權順榮床上。

會太快嗎？會覺得我太不檢點嗎？會覺得我太隨便嗎？但是，一想到權順榮過兩個星期就要回去，然後就開學，倆人甚至不知道再次見面是甚麼時候，想到這裏，李知勳只想與權順榮融為一體，他去哪裏自己就去哪裏。

從不知道原來自己是這麼喜歡他。

權順榮從浴室出來就看到李知勳躺在床上，被子蓋在他身上，頭髮乖乖的貼在前額。

“怎麼了。”權順榮走到床邊坐下來，伸出手輕輕撫摸著他的秀髮，李知勳突然抓住了他的手，對上了對方驚訝的眼神，感覺有點不好意思。

“我不會說話，說出來的話也不好聽，所以只能以行動表示。”

李知勳手一用力，權順榮便重心不穩的欺身壓在他身上，倆人的胸膛緊貼，看著李知勳現在的樣子，令權順榮心動不已，不禁低頭輕輕親吻著李知勳。

李知勳把被子踢到一邊去，然後用瘦長的雙腳勾著權順榮的腰部，權順榮伸手到對方的衣服內，這才知道李知勳只穿了一件白色恤衫，下身只穿了一條黑色緊身內褲然後就沒有了。

“知勳，我喜歡你，我也愛你，我知道你和我有著同樣的感覺。”

權順榮停下手上的動作，他抱著李知勳，頭埋在對方的頸和肩膀之間的位置，說話的時候聲音悶悶的，李知勳以為權順榮不喜歡他這麼主動，內心有點不安的回抱著權順榮。

“我不希望你為了我，勉強自己。”

“我清楚明白你現在的感受，我也很高興你這麼主動，但我更加了解你的性格。告訴我好嗎？為甚麼會這樣做。”

李知勳咬著下唇，顯然有點不情願，但一想到身上這個男人是他喜歡的人，他所愛的人，就覺得不應有甚麼隱瞞。

“假期快要完了，我們相處的時間越來越短，我痛恨自己之前一直不認清對你的感情，痛恨自己被古板的思想所限制，令我遲遲不敢向你表示我對你的感情，我害怕你回去後會把我忘記，我害怕你會逐漸對我不感興趣，一想到這，我恨不得與你融為一體。”

權順榮抬起頭，輕輕的在李知勳唇上落下一吻，然後把自己的額頭貼近對方。

“傻瓜，我不會忘記你，我會一直愛你，一直一直，因為你是李知勳，所以我才會毫不保留的去愛你。”

“你和我的想法真像。”

“怎麼個說法呢⋯之前我一直覺得如果我是女生，肯定會喜歡上你，誰料我錯了，原來就算我是男生，只要對方是你- -權順榮，我也會毫不保留的去愛你，皆因你是權順榮。”

“那你是喜歡我還是喜歡權順榮。”

李知勳被權順榮的問題逗笑了，伸手在他臉上掐了好幾下然後說道：“這是甚麼問題！你不就是權順榮嗎？我喜歡你，喜歡那個叫做權順榮的男人，那可以了嗎？”

“可以。”

“我的寶貝。”

倆人最後只相擁入睡，甚麼事情也沒發生，李允仁與李母對他們也是隻眼開隻眼閉，畢竟李知勳是他們的兒子，只要兒子幸福，他們就安心。

又過了一個星期，距離權順榮回家和上學的日子越來越近，雖然權順榮已向他承諾過，但內心依然充滿不安。李知勳躺在床上久久不能入睡，打算到廚房倒杯水喝就在樓梯間看到客廳有微弱的燈光。

是李允仁在寫歌。

其實李知勳與李允仁的關係並不親近，由於李允仁是名教授，而李家離荷蘭大學更是有一段頗長的車程，因此李允仁大多數的時間也是住在學校宿舍，回家的次數甚少，所以李知勳也很少與李允仁說話。

李知勳本打算偷偷走回房間，但一不小心踢到階梯，痛得倒抽一口涼氣，李允仁聽到樓梯間傳出聲音，抬頭一看是李知勳坐在階梯一副痛苦的樣子。

“小勳怎麼了，弄傷了哪裏？”

李知勳搖搖頭示意自己沒事，李允仁走到他身旁扶他起來慢慢走到客廳，又倒了杯水給他。

“睡不著嗎？”李允仁輕聲問道。

李知勳手握著杯子，低頭凝望著杯子裏的水，然後“嗯”了一聲。他也不知道為甚麼與父親倆人單獨相處會感到這麼尷尬。

“能和我聊一下天嗎？印象中我們好像都沒有試過坐下來好好聊個天。”

“好。”

“那麼，小勳，你和順榮是在一起了？”

沒想到李允仁會問得這麼直接，有點措手不及，但還是硬著頭皮點了下頭，卻聽到李允仁一陣笑聲，突然有點反應不過來。

“以為我會罵你？反對你們？不讓你們在一起嗎？拜託我的思想哪有這麼封建⋯爸爸跟你說一個故事吧，是關於我的朋友。”

“同性戀其實一直以來都受到很大的爭議，但至少現在比以前好了那麼一點點，雖然有人會反對但比起從前已經好很多了。爸爸讀書的時候有一個很要好的朋友，叫Micro，我和他都是主修音樂系的學生，我們的關係很好，每個人也說我們像一對情侶，因為我以前的風格是有點混混的感覺，比較大爺，而Micro的個性就是很善良，很温柔，所以當我們走在一起的時候就好像有一種化學反應，難得的般配。”

“我一直也不太介意別人這樣說，只要我們清楚知道我們並不是那種關係就可以。就在一個長假期後，Micro整個人也好像變了，他會開始介意別人如何看待我們，當別人議論我們的時候，他會很生氣的反駁，後來還開始和我疏離，我有點驚嚇一向友善又乖乖模樣的他為甚麼會突然變這樣了，我也很受傷他好像不再當我是朋友。在我三番五次的追問下終於得知原因，就在那個長假期間，他認識了一個男生，叫Joe，很快的他們就在一起了，但他的男朋友很霸道，想讓他與其他人斷絕來往，特別是我。”

“Micro真的很喜歡他，所以願意為了Joe果斷的遠離我和其他同學，雖然我不反對他們在一起，但我對那個Joe的感覺就不太好了。再後來，我和Micro雖然已逐漸遠離對方，但間中路過碰面還是會說上幾句閒話，就在我們快畢業的期間，他們的關係被Micro的父母知道了，要他們立刻分手，那時候愛得水深火熱，怎捨得分開，Mirco的父母便開始把Mirco禁足，連學校也不讓去，Joe當然很擔心，無可奈何的找上了我幫忙，我答應他過幾天會到Mirco家拜訪，那時候我還在想一定要和他好好聊天，雖然他選擇為了男朋友而疏遠我，但他仍然是我的好朋友。只是沒想到，我再也不能和他說上一句話。”

“Micro在房間自殺了，我看到他的時候已經斷氣，身上還佈滿大大小小的傷痕，我很生氣，他的父母逼使他走向死亡，是他們令Micro有了自殺的念頭。為甚麼要這樣，因為自己的兒子是同性戀所以就要把他禁足，關在房間裏虐打？”

“但是，你是我的兒子，我唯一的兒子，我疼你也來不及，怎捨得打你，同性戀不是罪，我這輩子最後悔就是當初沒能跟Micro說我一直以來都想說的話，所以現在我一定要把我想說的話都講給你聽。”

“雖然在你的成長過程中，我陪伴你的時間可以說是非常短，對於這件事我真的很抱歉，但你要記住，我是你的父親，即使這世界對你多麼殘酷，我也會保護你，支持你，這裏是我們的家，亦是你永遠的避風港，不必在意別人的意見和不討好的目光，去做你喜歡的事，愛你想愛的人吧。”

李知勳忍不住抱著李允仁哭了出來，一直以來，他也以為父親不關心他，只在乎音樂，但今天聽到他對自己的話，才發覺原來他一直在自責陪伴自己的時間太少，他默默的愛著自己卻不懂如何表達。李允仁輕輕拍打著他的後背，不知道過了多久，李知勳紅著眼的說了句“我困，想睡覺了。”就回到自己的房間去。

6.

隔天。

李知勳起床的時候已是中午，李母早就煮好午飯，他一下樓就看到所有人在等待自己，突然有點不好意思，趕緊的坐到權順榮旁邊的椅子。

拿過咖啡壺給自己倒了一杯美式咖啡，濃濃的咖啡香氣充斥著整個鼻腔，李知勳也感覺頭腦清醒了不少。

“勳勳，明天我和你爸要回一趟家鄉，前幾天祖母來電讓我們回去看看她。”李母對李知勳說道。

然後又轉頭向權順榮說：“順榮啊，要好好看守屋子啊，勳勳這個傻瓜我實在不放心讓他看家，拜託你了。”

權順榮想要笑出來但又怕旁邊的小孩兒會介意，咳嗽了幾下然後一臉正經的對李母承諾會好好看守屋子還有李知勳。

這真摯的程度堪比結婚時許下的諾言。

吃過飯後，李母拉著李允仁到房間收拾行李，一弄就好幾個小時了，可能有了權順榮的承諾，李母顯然放心了許多。倆人這次趕在權順榮離開的前一晚回來，也就是說，李知勳和權順榮有四天的時間獨處。

李知勳想了想，突然有種感覺李母和李允仁像是故意留給他們獨處的空間。

晚飯前，李母難得有了興致，讓李允仁去買點酒回來，權順榮自告奮勇跟著他一起去超市買啤酒，李母也忙著煮菜，只剩李知勳一個在客廳裏無所事事。

“李教授，我有些事想要告訴你。”

李允仁輕笑了一聲，然後說道：“是和小勳的事吧？我和孩子他媽早就知道了，小勳太不會隱藏了哈哈哈，沒事沒事我們不會反對你們的。”

權順榮頓了一下，顯然沒想到倆人的事原來早已被人發現了，剛才還一直在想要怎麼跟李允仁解釋，畢竟人家本來是出於好意才讓自己住進他們家裏，誰料現在還把別人家的兒子拐走了。

“真的⋯不會反對？”

“為甚麼要反對，我們就這麼一個孩子，當然是孩子的幸福最重要啊！小勳的性格內向，我們一直也很擔心他以後怎麼辦，現在可好了，有你陪伴他我們非常放心，你啊，要對我家兒子好一點，不然我讓你無法畢業咯。”

“謝謝教授，我會對知勳好好的，我們會一直幸福的。”

權順榮和李允仁走回家的路上一直感到腳步輕浮的，一想到以後能和李知勳光明正大的走在一起就覺得幸福無比，嘴角一直上揚，全被走在他身旁的李允仁看在眼內。

“我們回來了。”

回來的時候剛好李母煮好飯，她招手讓倆人趕緊過來吃飯。四人圍坐在一張長方形的餐桌上温馨的吃飯，喝酒。

四人喝到深夜，搖搖晃晃的走回自己房間。李知勳喝醉酒完全成了另一個人，抱著權順榮不放手，整個人也掛在他身上，權順榮無可奈何的抱著李知勳一起睡在又軟又大的雙人床，睡至中午時分。

李允仁與李母倆人一大早就離開了，在臨走之前還特意看看權順榮和李知勳，看到倆人抱在一起睡覺，李母只低頭笑了笑，然後替倆上關上門。

“唔⋯早安。”雖然李知勳的嘴是說著早安，但頭卻依然埋在權順榮懷裏。

權順榮一手拍在李知勳的屁股上，然後在他耳邊落下一句說話，嚇得李知勳連忙從床上爬起來。

“再不起來⋯我就上了你，讓你三天下不了床⋯”

李知勳對著鏡子拍了拍自己的臉，這權順榮太流氓了，父母才剛走幾個小時，腦子裏就全是黃色廢料。

李知勳從廁所出來的時候，權順榮已煮好早餐，簡簡單單的，只有麵包，雞蛋和培根，還有一杯美式咖啡。

第一次倆人單獨吃早餐是剛認識的第一天，沒想到第二次倆人單獨吃早餐已經是一個月之後的事，更沒想到關係更上一層樓，成了情侶。

想到這裏，李知勳就不禁失笑。

“在想甚麼呢？”權順榮問道。

“在想，時間過得真快，上個月這個時候我們才剛認識，今天我們就成了情侶。”

“你說，這不值得高興嗎？”

權順榮寵溺的摸了摸李知勳的頭，然後手捧著咖啡，眼神温柔的看著李知勳吃早餐。

7.

吃過早餐後，李知勳拉著權順榮的手走到鋼琴旁，然後拉過一張椅上讓權順榮坐。

李知勳拉開鋼琴前的椅子坐下，白哲的手指在琴鍵上興快的跳動著，美妙的旋律伴隨著窗外間中的鳥鳴聲傳進權順榮耳中。

這次換成李知勳為權順榮彈琴。

權順榮全神貫注的看著李知勳，心想這麼優秀又可愛的小孩兒幸好自己遇見了，才能擁有這段在美好的青春中美好的愛情。

午飯過後，倆人相擁入睡。

沒有刻意安排行程出去玩，倆人難得只想陪伴在對方身邊，沒有其他人，只有倆個人。

就這樣優閒的渡過兩天，李知勳突然有點焦急，四天的假期裏，難得父母不在，好像不幹點甚麼就對不起自己似的。

豁出去吧李知勳。

晚上十點多，權順榮拿過衣服打算去洗澡，感覺衣擺好像勾住了甚麼，轉身一看，是李知勳拉住了自己的衣服。

原來是勾住了一個小可愛。

“咳⋯我們一起洗澡吧⋯”

李知勳低著頭，權順榮看不到他的表情，但看到他氾紅的耳尖就知道這小孩兒對於自己說的話肯定很害羞。

低頭在李知勳耳邊說道：“好啊，我的小可愛。”

熱氣噴在李知勳的耳蝸，有點癢又有點熱，身子軟了一下。

李知勳尾隨權順榮走進浴室，聽到鎖門的聲音，突然有點緊張，權順榮看到李知勳這副樣子不禁失笑，自顧自把衣服和褲子都脫了然後踏入浴缸中。

“不是說要一起洗澡嗎？不脫衣服站在門口幹嘛？”

李知勳硬著頭皮在權順榮熾熱的眼神下脫下了衣服，白花花的長腿映入權順榮的眼廉中，腦子一熱，差點流鼻血。

一個浴缸對於倆個成年人來說確實有點小，李知勳坐在權順榮的腿上，雙手扶在他的胸膛，頭微微仰起親上了對方的唇，權順榮按著李知勳的肩膀，奪回主導權。

舌頭掃過對方貝齒，發出“啜啜”的聲音，李知勳推了推權順榮，倆人分開的時候拉出了一條銀絲，對方的嘴唇因剛才的激烈導致紅腫，皮膚也因為浸在熱水裏而變得粉紅色，整個人也性感得很，令權順榮的慾望更大了。

權順榮低頭在李知勳的脖子和鎖骨落下大大小小的草莓，然後吸吮著他的乳頭，刺激的感覺令李知勳不禁叫了出去。

“唔⋯！”

另外一邊的乳頭並沒被權順榮冷落，用姆指和手指輕輕的掐著，指腹的粗糙令李知勳的乳頭變得敏感，這麼一弄，整個身子也軟得七七八八了。

權順榮一路吻下去，忽然停下了，手在李知勳的屁股上用力掐了一下。

“可以嗎？知勳。”

李知勳點了下頭，頭埋在權順榮的頸窩位置，雖然有了心理準備，但仍是有點害拍。權順榮要李知勳抬起頭看著他，後者乖乖的抬頭，權順榮便吻上了他的唇。

第一根手指頭借助了水的潤滑，順便的進入了李知勳的後穴，李知勳感覺有點不舒服，想要動一動卻被權順榮的碩大頂住了小腹，不敢亂動。

權順榮再伸入了第二根手指，李知勳感覺有點痛，後穴不禁收縮，權順榮用指甲輕輕在他的内壁挖了數下。

“啊⋯你幹嘛⋯”

“讓你放鬆點。”

第三根手指也插了進去，開始微微抽插，模仿做愛的動作，李知勳的後穴也隨即越來越濕潤，分泌了更多腸液。

“唔啊⋯”

“你可以進來了⋯”

聽到李知勳的話，權順榮抽出手指，後穴瞬間的空虛令李知勳很難受，權順榮對準位置，一插到底。手指的粗度不能跟權順榮的碩大相比，李知勳痛得眼眶紅紅的，快要流眼淚，嚇得權順榮不敢動。

“你⋯可以動了。”

權順榮把李知勳壓在浴缸邊，用力的抽插著，每一下都頂到最深處，忽然頂到一塊軟肉，李知勳的聲音叫得更大聲了。

“權順榮⋯！”

“是這裏吧。”話落又狠狠頂了下那塊軟肉。

“唔啊⋯！”

權順榮每一下都進攻那塊軟肉，知道這是他的高潮點，被權順榮插了十多下後李知勳忍不住射了出來，精液在倆人的小腹間，整個畫面淫亂得很。

聽到李知勳的聲音逐漸減弱，也知道身下的小孩兒肯定累了，再抽插多數下全數釋放在李知勳的後穴，滾燙的精液令他不禁打了個震抖。

權順榮輕輕的在李知勳唇上落下一吻，然後退出他的後穴，用手指把後穴內的精液都弄出來後又幫他全身洗一次，然後抱起他温柔的放在床上。

“晚安，我的知勳。”

隔天早上李知勳扶著酸痛的腰，一拐一拐的下樓吃早餐，權順榮剛好手端著兩份早餐從廚房走出來，一看到李知勳痛苦的樣子，連忙把早餐放在桌上然後跑到他身旁扶他。

“不痛嗎？怎麼下來了？”權順榮問道。

“怎麼會不痛！痛死我了，還不是因為起床的時候看不到你，然後聞到香味，肚子就餓了。”

“好好好，是我的錯。”權順榮扶著李知勳走到餐桌旁坐下，還特意放了一個軟墊在椅子上，好讓李知勳別那麼辛苦。

倆人打打鬧鬧了一會才願意吃早餐，吃過早餐後，權順榮知道李知勳現在走路肯定很辛苦，所以也沒有帶他出去。

權順榮和李知勳在床上聊天，就這樣渡過了一個下午，晚飯也是草草解決了就算，這枯燥無趣的生活卻是李知勳最渴望的休閑生活。

8.

隔天一大早權順榮就吵吵嚷嚷要帶李知勳到市區，李知勳無奈的起床梳洗，讓權順榮騎車載著自己。

權順榮剛好有一位朋友在市區開了一間小型美術館，打算帶李知勳去認識一下他的朋友，也知道李知勳對畫有興趣，就順便讓他看一看。

果然如權順榮所料，李知勳很喜歡，甚至把他這個男朋友都扔在一旁，自顧自欣賞畫作。

“好久不見啊順榮。”權順榮的朋友全圓佑把他帶到美術館的休閒區，點了兩杯咖啡就坐下來聊天。

“是啊，真的好久不見了，最近怎麼樣？”權順榮拿起咖啡喝了一口，濃郁香醇的咖啡香充斥整個口腔，非常舒服。

“我和男朋友下個月要結婚了，希望你來參加，詳情我之後再跟你說。”

“男朋友？是俊輝嗎？”權順榮問道。

全圓佑苦笑搖搖頭，雙手交疊放在膝蓋上，權順榮感覺他整個人也比從前穩重得多了。

“我和俊輝早就分手了，大概是你轉校到藝術大學後幾個月吧，現在的男朋友叫金珉奎，是名藝術家，我這間美術館內展出的畫作有不少也是他的。”

權順榮沒想到全圓佑和文俊輝原來一早已經分手了，當時自己是第一個知道他們在一起的人，沒想到現在卻是最後一個知道他們已經分手的人。

“挺好的啊，你幸福就好。”話落，又拿起咖啡喝了一口。

突然聽到一陣急促的腳步聲，轉頭一看是李知勳。

“知勳，看完了嗎？”

李知勳點點頭示意，權順榮拉過一張椅子到他身旁，讓李知勳坐下。

“圓佑，跟你介紹一下，這是我的情人，知勳，李知勳。”

李知勳顯然沒想到權順榮會這麼直白的向別人介紹自己，有點不習慣和緊張，權順榮也知道李知勳在顧慮甚麼，所以只伸手握緊他的手，給他温暖和支持。

“你好，我叫李知勳。”李知勳伸出另一隻手和全圓佑握手。

“全圓佑。”全圓佑向李知勳微笑說道，就像一個紳士，温柔得很，沒想到卻讓李知勳因此有了疏遠感。

仨人又閒聊了一會，全圓佑向他們提出一起吃晚飯的邀請，還說會帶上金珉奎一起，權順榮也很好奇金珉奎是甚麼模樣，所以就接受了邀請。

時間還早，權順榮打算先帶了李知勳出去逛一逛，然後晚上才跟他們會合。

“他是你的朋友嗎？”

“嗯，他是我以前的同學，在大二之前我一直在國立大學讀商業系，後來才轉到藝術大學念音樂。”

“念國立大學，你也挺厲害啊⋯”

“再怎麼厲害還不是栽在你這小可愛手上。”權順榮快速的在李知勳臉上親了一下，後者的臉頓時變得通紅，在權順榮手臂上打了一拳。

“好啦好啦，我的小可愛，我們去吃冰淇淋！”

權順榮手牽著李知勳的手慢慢走進人群當中，倆人的影子逐漸拉長，就如倆人的幸福也會不斷延續下去。

傍晚時分，倆人與全圓佑他們會合，去了一間餐廳吃飯。

傾談中才發現，金珉奎還是權順榮的學弟，還比在場的人也小一歲。李知勳剛才在美術館內有好幾幅畫作特別喜歡，知道了是金珉奎的作品後也開始嘗試多與他說話。

權順榮看到這情景很高興，他知道李知勳本來就是個內向的孩子，看到他主動和金珉奎說話時實在很高興，感覺李知勳開始在改變。

“知勳哥，我下次去給你帶幾幅我的作品。”金珉奎說道。

“不用了啦，怎麼可以呢⋯給我就等於浪費了。”

“只要你是真心喜歡我的畫就不會是浪費。”話落拍了一下李知勳的頭。

“那⋯謝謝珉奎了。”

這是除了權順榮以外，第二個會令李知勳笑得如此燦爛的人。全圓佑也開始明白李知勳的魅力之處，也不禁讚嘆權順榮的眼光，至少是比自己那個巨嬰金珉奎好。

四人在離別之前，全圓佑偷偷的把權順榮拉到一旁說道：“我看得出來，知勳是個很好的人，你別欺負他，要認真點，我也感覺到，知勳好像有點害怕我，所以有空就多帶他出來玩吧，畢竟我們也是同齡朋友嘛⋯真不公平，明明是我先認識他，怎麼他只跟金珉奎聊天。”

權順榮哭笑不得，回到家後把這番話說給李知勳聽，後者一臉驚訝，還以為自己把對全圓佑的感覺都藏得很好，誰料全圓佑早已看透。

倆人想擁入睡至隔天中午，今天是李父李母回來的日子，也是權順榮待在李家的最後一天，所以李知勳打算親自下廚，煮飯給大家吃。

買了一條魚，雞蛋，排骨和菜，打算做四個菜和一個湯。李知勳很用心的去做，權順榮也不好打擾，一直在看書，直到李允仁和李母的回來。

“勳勳，順榮我們回來了。”李母一打開門口就聞到很香的味道，看到是自家兒子在煮飯就温暖得不得了。

“媽，爸，你們先換件衣服吧，我快弄好了。”李知勳從廚房探頭出來和他們說道。

權順榮幫忙把桌面清理好，然後到廚房把已煮好的菜拿出來，待李母和李允仁換好衣服出來，剛好就可以吃飯了。

“順榮你收拾行李的時候記得看清楚有沒有帶少東西，路上也要注意啊。”

“放心吧阿姨，我和李教授一起會非常安全的。”

李知勳一想到權順榮明天要離開就心酸得很，不知道下一次見面是甚麼時候，還害怕權順榮會喜歡上另一個。

權順榮一整晚也抱著李知勳，向他保證自己不會喜歡上另一個人，只會愛他一個，也跟李知勳說了因為大學的緣故，所以不能用電話，倆人以後可能無法聯絡。

一聽到這，李知勳不禁哭了出來，頭埋在他的胸膛，手抱得權順榮緊緊的，最後他哭累了就睡覺在權順榮的懷裏。

“勳勳，順榮，要起床了。”李母的聲音從門外傳進來，但倆人還是在床上親熱了一段時間才願意起床。

吃過早餐後，權順榮和李知勳便把行李搬到車子裏，李知勳鼻子一酸又忍不住哭了出來，弄得權順榮要把他抱在懷裏哄了一會才不哭。

“我答應你，再次回來的時候我會把你娶回家，把你套牢在我身邊。”

“我愛你。”權順榮說道。

“我也愛你。”

礙於李父李母也在的關係，倆人只輕輕親吻了一下。看著他們的車逐漸遠去，李知勳低著頭又濕了眼眶。

一年後。盛夏。

李知勳坐在鋼琴前彈著權順榮去年為他彈奏的那首歌。一年了，李知勳的變化很大，考上了一間藝術大學，叫凡希藝術大學。一個星期回家一次，現在會願意跟其他人交流，也僅用了一年時間，成為了凡希藝術大學的音樂系的系一。

權順榮改變了他，而他確實也得到也很多人的珍愛。

彈著彈著，有點想他了，過得好嗎？還記得自己嗎？還記得承諾嗎？

“小勳，有電話找你。”李允仁往客廳方向喊道，李知勳停下了手上的動作，小跑過去接聽電話。

“喂？”

“知勳。”那帶有少許沙啞又不失性感聲音傳進李知勳耳中，有點⋯不真實呢。

“順榮啊。”

“知勳，我要結婚了。”

李知勳聽到這番話頓了一下，死死握緊電話，強忍著不讓淚水從眼眶流出來。

“恭喜。”

心臟揪著的痛，李知勳咬著下唇不讓自己哭出聲，他不想讓權順榮聽到自己的哭泣聲。

“怎麼不恭喜自己。”

突然的疑問使李知勳有點緩不過來，這關自己甚麼事。

“和我結婚吧李知勳。”

李知勳嚇到電話也掉在地上，想要趕緊拾回電話卻在身後傳出了一把更真實的聲音。

“願意嗎？”

轉身看到權順榮穿著一身休閒的裝扮，就如初次見面般的慵懶，李知勳的淚水再也忍不住流了出來，跑過去抱緊權順榮。

“我願意我願意。”

權順榮回抱著李知勳，在他額頭吻了一下，然後把自己的額頭貼近對方的額頭，輕聲說道：“李知勳，我愛你，抱歉讓你久等。”話落，李知勳吻上了權順榮的雙唇。

權順榮。  
我喜歡你。  
我愛你。


End file.
